gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyramids
' ' Pyramids , also known with a complete name Pyramids I - The battle of Kadesh is a strategy game sited in the Ancient Egypt. It basically narrates the events of the Kadesh battle, with 4 factions: Egypt, Anatholy (Hittites of Hatti), Nubia and Lybia. Projected exclusively for the PC platform system, it is developed by Haemimont Games and Empire Entertainment and published by FX Interactive. Main menu *Singleplayer **Egyptian Campaign (only 1 part, until the Kadesh battle) **Hittit Campaign (2 parts: the first until the Kadesh battle, the second after the alternative victory) **African Campaign (all-alternative campaign. 2 parts: the first until the Kadesh battle, intromising on it, the second during the invasion of Egypt and Hittitens) **Battle *Multiplayer **LAN **Gamespy Campaign Mode The game has 3 campaigns: the canonical egyptian, the alternative hittit and the alternative lybian-nubian (African): *'Egyptian Campaign': it is the canonical campaign, and has only one part, during the preparation to war against the Hittitens, until the battle of Kadesh. Ramses, thanks to his courage and the help to Amon, will lead his less numerous army to victory. Horever, after the victory, Muvattali will ask a pace trait to Ramses itself. *'Hittit Campaign': it is the alternative campaign, with two parts: the first one is the invasion of the Egyptians borderlines, in Syria and Lybanus, until the battle of Kadesh. After the alternative victory, Ramses will be (apparently) killed in battle despite his courage, and the Hittitens prepare to conquest Egypt once for all. But once there, a bad surprise awaits Muvattali... *'African Campaign': Lybia and Nubia prepare to rebel against Egypt, but not only against it, because their thirst of power won't stop at nothing. Intromising the battle of Kadesh against the two factions of Egypt and Hatti, these two factions will prepare a war against the two super-states, which will ally each other in order to contrast them... Gameplay The game is a real-time strategy, where there are two goals: Supremacy or Deathmatch. Supremacy is the main mode and all players start with few resources, and the game ends with conquest or surrendering. Deathmatch starts with all players with an huge amount of resources, and ends with conquest or surrendering. The Battle mode allows up to 8 players, choosing between the 4 factions of the game. There are 4 type of resources: food, wood, gold and stone. Food is gathered by hunting, farming and foraging, and it is necessary to recruit new villagers and warriors. Wood is gathered by chopping any type of trees, and is one of the two things necessary to create siege units. Gold and stone are gathered by mining their mines. Stone, among with wood, is necessary to create buildings. Gold is necessary to make orders in the buildings. The player's fortress is already been built, so there's no need to build it from zero. The fortress includes: a base, a temple, a barracks, a market, a fondery and a tavern. During battles, the player's fortress can be upgraded to certain levels, that can give access new orders, units and upgrades to the players. The population of the players is different in every fortress and village. The fortress can have a maximum predefinied of 50, 100 or 150 inhabitants, while a village's max can be 50, 75 or 100. Just like in the Imperivm series, when the limit is surpassed, the population gets low again, until it gets back to the max. Fortress population produce gold, iron and stone, while village population procude food. Village population can be transported to Training Keeps to morph them into mercenaries. Each unit can carry up to 25 food units; once it gets to 0, the unit starts to lose health. Also, each unit has 10 energy points and a special skill. Playable factions *Egypt *Hatti *Libya *Nubia Factions synopsis Egypt Hatti Libya Nubia Buildings Egypt Hatti Nubia Libya Other titles *Italian: Pyramids: La Battaglia di Qadesh *Spanish: Pyramids: La Battalla de Kadesh *Japanese: **Pyramids: カデシュの戦い (kanji) **Pyramids: Kadeshu no tatakai / Pyramids: Kadesh no taisen (romanji) **Pyramids: The Battle of Kadesh (translation) Gallery pyramidsusa.jpg|USA Cover of the game pyramidsita.jpg|Italian cover of the game pyramidsjap.jpg|Japanese cover of the game (romaji) Gallery Category:FX Interactive Category:Haemimont Games Category:Ancient Egypt Category:History Category:Strategy Category:Battle of Kadesh Category:PC games